Parking and/or emergency brakes on vehicles have typically been associated with a lever located below the steering column and/or dashboard or located within a center console area of the vehicle. To activate the brake, a driver would depress the lever when located below the steering column and dashboard, or would pull up on the lever when located within the center console, until it locks the brake. To avoid driving with the brake in an “on” state, a warning symbol or indicator is typically displayed if the driver drives with the brake in the “on” state. Oftentimes, however, the driver could still drive with the brake on and may do so if the driver does not pay attention to the warning symbol or indicator.